Letter to Sister
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: Hitsugaya menulis sebuah surat untuk 'mantan' kakaknya, Tia Harribel. Meskipun ia tak yakin bahwa surat yang ditulisnya bisa disebut surat. Re-posted from my prev acc, lexazurider. Cover from bigstock. RnR?


**_Hola, pals_****. Di ****_profile _****saya menuliskan bahwa saya memiliki akun lama bernama ****lexazurider. ****Nah, baru-baru ini, saya menemukan kembali ****_password _****akun tersebut. Tapi saya nggak bakal balik ke sana. Saya akan merapikan cerita-cerita di sana agar bisa di ****_publish _****ulang di sini. Termasuk cerita ini. **

**Surat untuk kakak , ****judul asli fic ini, dibuat untuk ****_event _****Bleach Vivariation Festival Mei 2011 yang bertemakan Opposite Crush. Di sini adalah Live x Death, dengan tokoh utama Hitsugaya dan Harribel. Oh ya, kalau sudah saya edit, di ****lexazurider ****fic-nya akan saya ****_delete. _****Jadi biar lebih mudah, saya aktif di akun ini saja :)**

**Terima kasih, selamat membaca.**

**Words count: 1899 word(s) –story only**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Letter to Sister **

**—****changed from Surat untuk Kakak—**

**By: ****Arsa Stanleia**

**(w/ prev acc ****lexazurider****)**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menatap tumpukan _paperwork_yang menggunung di meja kerjanya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Satu persatu diraihnya kertas-kertas tersebut, membacanya dengan bosan, lalu membuangnya begitu saja ke sudut ruangan.

Namun kemudian dia berhenti. Dengan kaku Hitsugaya membuka laci meja. Tangannya meraih sebuah buku tebal bersampul hijau. Beberapa halaman dari buku itu sudah lepas, ada pula yang sudah keriting.

Hitsugaya membolak-balik halaman buku itu. Setelah dia menemukan tempat yang pas, diambilnya kuas serta dicelupkannya ke dalam tinta. Kemudian dia mulai menulis segala sesuatu yang ingin diutarakannya.

**Halo.**

Hitsugaya berpikir sejenak, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

**Halo, Tia Harribel. Maksudku…****_hola, mi hermana_*****. Maaf, aku agak sedikit canggung dengan sebutan itu. Karena terakhir kali aku menggunakan sebutan itu mungkin sudah sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu—atau bahkan lebih. Dan jujur, aku pun bingung. Ingin kukirimkan tulisan ini kepadamu, tapi bahkan aku tidak tahu kau berada di mana.**

**Aku penasaran, Kak.**

**Apakah kau sekarang masih hidup? Haha, pertanyaanku sungguh konyol ya. Pasti kau akan menertawakanku. Kondisiku saat ini memang sedang labil, kak.**

**Tapi aku serius. Apakah kau benar-benar terbunuh oleh Aizen? Saat itu memang aku jelas-jelas menyaksikan kalau kau sudah ditusuk oleh si mantan kapten Divisi 5 itu. Tapi aku tak yakin. Kau 'kan gadis yang kuat, Kak.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, ingatkah kau saat kita kecil dulu?**

**Kau selalu memanggilku****_nieve príncipe**._**__**Aku selalu kesal saat kau memanggilku dengan nama itu, walaupun sebutan itu ada benarnya , aku selalu meledekmu dengan sebutan****_hija de tiburón***_**__**karena kau sangat menyukai ikan hiu. Aku tak habis pikir denganmu kala itu. Namun, ternyata kau memang benar-benar****_hija de tiburón._**__**Bahkan****_zanpakutou_**__**milikmu juga artinya hiu, kan?**

Hitsugaya tersenyum getir.

'Ini tidak bisa dikatakan surat,' pikirnya, 'dan ini _memang_bukan surat.'

Dia melanjutkan tulisannya lagi.

**Kita dulu tidak punya rumah. Kita seperti binatang nomaden, yang tempat tinggalnya berpindah-pindah. Tapi sekarang kita punya rumah masing-masing kan? Aku di sini, di Gotei 13, Soul Society. Kau di sana, di Hueco Mundo. Kau memang berada di tempat yang tepat. Begitupun aku.**

**Oh ya. Sebenarnya aku agak terkejut melihat penampilanmu saat kita bertarung waktu itu. Ternyata kau feminin juga, Kak. Kuakui, jaket berlengan panjangmu yang menutupi mulut itu cukup keren. Tapi apakah kau tidak kedinginan? Dengan beberapa bagian baju yang err… katakanlah, cukup terbuka. Aku bingung mau bilang apa. Karena aku juga bukan pengamat busana.**

**Wujudmu dalam bentuk****_resurrección_**__**juga sempat membuatku terkejut. Lagi-lagi tentang… pakaian. Maaf aku terlalu banyak berkomentar, Kak. Tapi jujur, pakaianmu itu membuatku kaget. Kau pasti mengerti. Haha, kau boleh menertawakanku sekali lagi, karena pendapatku ini. Aku memang terlalu kuno, ya? Mungkin mestinya aku sekali-sekali ikut dengan Matsumoto untuk pergi ke dunia manusia—agar lebih****_up to date_**__**(itu juga istilah manusia, tapi aku tidak mengerti artinya apa).**

Hitsugaya tersenyum sendiri membaca tulisannya. Kali ini bukan senyum getir, tapi dia tersenyum geli. Senyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya kepada siapapun. Senyuman yang disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

**Kondisi di sini sekarang sedang buruk, Kak. Hinamori masih labil (sama saja sih denganku). Tentu saja, karena Aizen. Kau pasti mengetahui hal itu (kalaupun tidak, kau pasti bisa menebaknya). Aizen memang benar-benar memiliki daya pikat yang aneh. Bahkan kedua orang yang kusayangi pun hampir mati karenanya.**

**Huh, menggelikan. Padahal Aizen dulu tampaknya baik-baik saja. Dia memang serigala berbulu domba. Kau pasti setuju dengan sebutan itu. Hmm... Mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran, kak. Dulu kau ingin membalas dendam akan kematian ketiga****_fraccion_**__**yang kau sayangi itu—kepada ****_Soutaichou._**__**Sekarang, mungkin kau akan lebih memilih membalas dendam kepada Aizen. Tapi entahlah. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Kalau seandainya waktu bisa diputar balik dan kita bisa memperbaiki segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi sejauh ini… manakah yang kau pilih? Membalas dendam kepada****_Soutaichou,_**__**ataukah kepada Aizen? Hahaha, mungkin kau memilih yang pertama.**

**Aku tidak mau menganggap dirimu sudah mati, Kak.**

**Aku percaya, kamu masih hidup. Di suatu tempat, yang tidak diketahui semua orang—maksudku semua shinigami—maupun Aizen. Kamu pasti bertahan. Kamu adalah kakakku, dan karena itu kamu pasti lebih kuat dariku, Kak. Kamu pasti bertahan. Kamu sudah berjanji untuk melindungiku, dan akupun sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu.**

**Beritahu aku, Kak. Di mana kamu berada sekarang? Apakah kamu masih ada diantara puing-puing kesombongan yang dibangun Aizen? Ataukah kamu sebenarnya berada dekat denganku? Apakah kamu diam-diam mengawasiku?**

**Beritahu aku Kak, dimana kau berada? Aku rindu padamu. Aku kangen. Aku ingin membuktikan kalau kau—sang****_tercera espada—_****bukanlah sekedar Espada yang dapat dimanfaatkan begitu saja oleh Aizen. Aku ingin membuktikan kalau kau adalah kakakku yang paling baik. Kau tidak jahat. Kau masih punya hati. Kau**__**_memang_**__**memiliki hati.**

**Aku sangat kangen denganmu, kak. Aku ingin kita bersama lagi, seperti dulu. Kau mau kan, Tia-nee?****_Me ecanta hermana****._**

**Tia-****_nee_****. Seandainya saat itu aku mengajakmu untuk kembali, tidak berpihak lagi kepada Aizen… apakah kau mau?**

**Aku minta maaf, Tia****_-nee_****. Aku memang bukan adik yang baik.**

Bulatan yang mirip angka nol itu muncul di pelupuk mata Hitsugaya. Tapi dia segera menghapus bulatan tersebut dengan punggung tangannya.

Diurungkannya niatnya untuk berhenti menulis. Kembali dicelupkannya kuas ke dalam tinta. Lalu dia mulai menulis lagi, walaupun dengan tangan gemetar.

**Lihat. Aku cengeng ya, Kak? Hahaha. Baru begini saja aku sudah mau menangis.**

**Aku sudah membohongi diriku sendiri, Kak. Aku selalu bersikap dingin di depan semuanya. Padahal aku juga punya perasaan.**

**Kak, kalau seandainya kita bisa hidup sebagai manusia… maukah kau bersamaku lagi…?**

Hitsugaya kembali berhenti. Matanya menatap kalimat-kalimat yang telah tersusun dengan resah. Diliriknya _paperwork_yang masih berserakan, sebagian di atas meja, dan sebagian di lantai—dalam keadaan lecek.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Menghela nafas. Tangannya meraih cangkir teh yang sedari tadi tidak disentuhnya. Sudah dingin.

**Mungkin hanya ini yang dapat kutuliskan. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa disebut surat atau tidak. Kalau ini memang surat, mau kualamatkan ke mana? Aku bingung…**

**Seandainya kau bisa membaca ini…**

**Ah sudahlah. Sampai berjumpa lagi, suatu saat nanti.**

**Salam, dari adikmu yang menyayangimu (dan juga sempat membencimu),**

**Hitsugaya Toushiro.**

**Kapten Divisi 10, Gotei 13.**

Diteguknya teh hijau yang sudah berubah dingin itu. Perlahan-lahan. Membiarkannya meresap ke dalam tenggorokannya. Kemudian Hitsugaya mengamati bukunya. Penuh coretan di sana-sini, dan ada beberapa bagian yang luntur. Diam-diam dia menertawakan tulisannya yang jadi mirip tali kusut. Berantakan. Hitsugaya kembali menghela nafas. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, menutup bukunya dan menggesernya ke pinggir meja. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Lambat laun kantuk menyerangnya. Dan akhirnya Hitsugaya tertidur pulas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di Gotei 13 saat ini.

Kecuali Hitsugaya, yang tengah tertidur pulas di meja kerjanya. Pintu Divisi 10 terbuka, namun Hitsugaya tidak menyadarinya. Ia tetap tertidur pulas.

Seseorang melangkah masuk. Sosok yang tidak asing. Mengenakan baju terusan putih berlengan panjang. Rambutnya pendek sebahu. Matanya menatap Hitsugaya lekat-lekat. Lalu sosok itu mendekati Hitsugaya.

Dilihatnya kondisi ruangan yang berantakan. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, mengumpulkan _paperwork_ yang berserakan di lantai, kemudian menumpuknya di atas meja tanpa suara.

Pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebuah buku hijau tebal. Buku milik Hitsugaya.

Ia meraih buku tersebut. Membalik halamannya dengan sangat hati-hati, bagaikan menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat rapuh. Dibacanya satu persatu kalimat dengan cermat.

Dalam keremangan cahaya di ruangan tersebut, dia tersenyum. Tidak hanya bibirnya yang tersenyum, tapi juga matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya terjaga dari alam tidurnya. Dia merasa seakan mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang keras.

Mulanya ia merasa biasa saja. Namun akhirnya dia sadar, ada yang berubah. _Paperwork_miliknya—yang sedari tadi tidak disentuh—sudah tersusun kembali di hadapannya. Beberapa lembar bahkan dirapikan.

'Siapa yang membereskan semua ini? Mungkinkah Matsumoto?' pikir Hitsugaya.

Dilihatnya uap mengepul dari dalam cangkir teh. Wangi teh hijau yang masih hangat tercium. 'Berarti ada yang membuatkanku teh lagi,' batin Hitsugaya dalam hati. Dia memegang cangkir yang masih hangat itu, meminum teh sampai habis tak bersisa.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya teringat. Buku hijau tebalnya.

Ternyata asih ada di pinggir meja. "Syukurlah," ujarnya lega.

Tapi dia lalu memperhatikan kalau ada sesuatu yang terselip di halaman depan buku itu. Secarik kertas berwarna kuning pucat, dengan wangi lemon.

"Surat?"

**_Hola._**

**Aku tidak dapat menjelaskan kepadamu mengapa aku bisa menuliskan ini. Saat itu aku memang sudah dihabisi oleh Aizen. Tapi karena bantuan seseorang, aku mempunyai waktu selama 10 menit dan bisa mengirimkan ini kepadamu.**

**10 menit memang terlalu singkat, Hitsugaya. Akupun bingung mau memulai dari mana.**

**Berhati-hatilah. Jangan biarkan Hinamori (benar 'kan namanya begitu?) terjebak oleh Aizen si serigala berbulu domba itu. Aku tidak ingin ia bernasib sama sepertiku. Lagipula, cukup cantik dan cocok untukmu. Kau tidak akan menduga, aku pernah melihatnya sekali.**

**Aku sudah berubah, Hitsugaya. Eksistensiku sebenarnya sudah tidak nyata. Kamu masih hidup—walaupun kamu roh, sedangkan aku…? Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku 'sub-roh.' Roh yang telah meninggal dan menjadi roh kembali. Benar-benar membingungkan.**

**Hmm… Mungkin sekarang aku akan memilih untuk membalas dendam kepada Aizen. Ah, tapi tak ada gunanya. Toh aku sudah mati. Menurutku sebaiknya jangan buang-buang waktu untuk membalas dendam seperti itu. Pada akhirnya Aizen akan memperoleh hukum karmanya sendiri suatu saat nanti.**

**Nah, tinggal 4 menit lagi.**

**Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Akulah kakak yang jahat. Aku membiarkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Terjepit di tengah-tengah.**

**Kau tidak akan bisa menemukanku lagi, Hitsugaya. Aku akan segera hilang. Dan mungkin kau akan melupakanku nanti. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau melupakanku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.**

**Sekali-sekali, pergilah ke dunia manusia. Kau juga perlu penyegaran, Hitsugaya. Tugasmu sebagai Kapten Divisi 10 pasti membuatmu lelah. Jangan terlalu serius. Kau akan cepat tua nanti.**

Hitsugaya tersenyum membacanya. Perkataan itu memang benar, dia terlalu serius.

**Yah, baiklah. 2 menit lagi. Terima kasih kau sudah mau mengomentari pakaianku.**

**Dan kau tidak cengeng, Hitsugaya. Kita semua pasti pernah menangis. Menangis itu tidak apa, asal kau tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan.**

**Tersenyumlah. Kau butuh itu. Senyum itu gratis, Hitsugaya. Cobalah untuk tersenyum—di depan semua orang—jangan tersenyum sendiri. Kalau tidak, kau bisa dikira orang gila.**

**Baik. 1 menit lagi. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal lagi.**

**Aku menyayangimu, Toushiro. Aku sangat menyayangimu, adikku. Jangan kecewakan aku, ya? Jagalah Hinamori. Dia memang cocok untukmu—itu menurutku.**

**Salam untuk Hinamori dan… seluruh Gotei 13… termasuk untuk Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni (apakah aku benar menulisnya? Seingatku namanya begitu). Aku minta maaf atas niatku ingin membalas dendam kepadanya saat itu.**

**Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.**

**S.a.l.a.m.**

**_Tercera Espada_**

**Tia Harribel.**

**(NB: Mestinya Tia Hitsugaya saja ya? Tapi aku suka nama Harribel)**

Hitsugaya tersenyum sedih. Dilipatnya surat itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, lalu menyimpannya baik-baik di dalam kantong bajunya.

"Terima kasih, kakak. Sampai jumpa…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang itu, duduklah seorang gadis. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah digerai dan tertiup angin. Ia bersimpuh, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Gaun putih berenda hitam yang digunakannya ikut melambai-lambai bersama angin. Di tangan si gadis ada selembar kertas. Berwarna hijau seperti rerumputan segar, dan memiliki aroma vanili. _

_Gadis itu sudah tak punya nyawa lagi. Nafasnya telah diambil dan jantungnya telah mendingin. Aliran darah di dalam tubuhnya berhenti total, tak pernah memberikan oksigen lagi._

_Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat sang gadis terlihat seperti tertidur pulas._

_Ada sepotong senyum di wajahnya. Senyum yang tidak akan pernah pudar, bahkan oleh hujan badai sekalipun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hola, mi hermana* =_**__**halo, kakakku.**

**_nieve príncipe**_****pangeran salju.**

**_hijade tiburón***_****putri hiu.**

**_Me ecanta hermana****_****aku sayang kakak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pengubahan 20/03/13, terutama pada bagian **_**ending. **_**Jika ada pernah membaca versi sebelumnya, akhir fic ini sangat-sangat gaje dan menggantung. Jadi saya melakukan perubahan, sekalian saya me-**_**manage **_**akun saya agar lebih efisien :)**

**Semoga Anda merasa puas. Silahkan memberikan kritik yang membangun di kotak **_**review. **_

**Terima kasih. **


End file.
